Oblivious Feelings
by Love332
Summary: Love is a great thing, but hurt is also included in it. Zero and Kaname are best friends. Kaname is oblivious to his feelings. When Zero confesses to him and Kaname says nothing, what will happen to them?


_Hello dear readers!:)_

Requested by **Clover1212. **_I hope you enjoy this story! Did my best to write it!:)_

**Warnings:**Characters might be a OOC. Because this AU and they are in a different world.

* * *

><p><strong>Oblivious Feelings<br>**

_Friends_

''Kaname, are we friends?" Zero nervously asked, his fingers playing with the hem of his shirt.

''Yes, aren't we?" Perplexed, Kaname turned to Zero, one of his eye brows arched and lips parted just the way Zero liked.

''I mean, we're close friends, aren't we?" Damn, he can't phrase it properly.

''Yes, we are. Why are you asking this?

''Ah, just confirming something.'' Zero grinned back in reply and scrapped the back of his head sheepishly.

''You are definitely weird person, Zero'' Kaname commented, a smile appearing on his soft features.

''Thanks for the compliment.''

_xxxxxx_

_Touches_

Kaname sulkily chopped on his carrot, trying his best to munch on the hard vegetable. You can't comprehend how much he hated carrots, but you must be wondering why he was eating it when he hates it? Well, the answer was very simple. His sister Yuki forced him to eat it, talking about vitamins and stuff.

While he was making plans on how to demolish this devilish vegetable, he was suddenly glomped from behind, resulting the carrot to fall down from his hand-which pleased him greatly- and a gasp escaping from his mouth.

''Kaname, I found you.'' Zero wrapped his arms around Kaname's middle and affectionately nuzzled the brown locks. Inwardly humming as the rosy scent invaded his nostrils.

''Yea, you found me.'' Kaname humorlessly stated, and tied to get away from the tightening hug; failing miserably. ''Zero! What are you doing? Let me go."

''But Kana-chan, I am touching you like friends touch each other.'' Zero innocently answered as his hands started to wonder around the other's chest, 'accidentally' brushing against a stiff nipple.

Kaname's eye lids closed in unknown pleasure, and he barely stifled a moan that was making its way through his mouth.

_'I wonder if this is a way how friends touch each other.'_

_xxxxx_

The two boys were sitting in the lounge room, lost in their own world. Kaname was reading his favorite book,calm and composed; but on the other hand, Zero was panicking at what he was about to say.

Now was his chance to confess his love to the the person beside him. The love he painfully held in his heart.

Sigh. Though, Zero knew that Kaname would never be his because he was straight and rumored to have a girlfriend in school, his determination never faltered.

If only the prince would hold Zero so dearly and close to his heart. Such a wishful thinking. All he wants to do is tell Kaname; that's it. To get rid of the burden, the weight off his chest. He would go on just fine if Kaname didn't love him back, though it would hurt at first, Zero would be happy if Kaname was happy with whomever he wants to be with.

So with no further overdo, he confessed.

"Kaname, I love you." Zero whispered, his eyes flicking to the figure sitting across from him.

Kaname froze for a second, making Zero think he heard him. The brunet then flipped the next page casually; and Zero relaxed visibly, realizing that he tensed for the spilt second. _'Maybe it's for the best if he didn't hear me.' _Zero thought.

The sound of a book shutting echoed in the small apartment, startling Zero once again.

Looking up, Zero saw Kaname placing his book on the table next to him, and sitting back on his seat.

Kaname shifted in his sit and then stare directly in Zero's eyes. As the silver haired boy locked his eyes with his, Kaname asked, "What did you say?"

Zero opened his mouth then shut it, and then once again opened it. His heart was racing, Kaname looked angry and surprised too. Maybe he shouldn't have confessed it so soon. "I didn't say anything."

"Don't lie to me."

The silver haired man gulped and looked at the ground. "I said I love you." he muttered quietly; barely audible to the person across him.

''Excuse me?''

''I said I love you!'' Zero said in a louder voice this time, the upcoming tears making his eyes shiny.

Kaname sat there, silent, letting everything process in his mind. He had heard Zero loud and clear. Actually, had heard it the first time, but couldn't believe his own ears.

Zero loves him? Weren't they only friends and boys at that? So why still is his heart beating loudly in his heart? Why were the imaginary violins playing on the background? Why? Why?

Sighing, Zero took the silence as an answer. What was he expecting? Love him back? He shook his head miserably, feeling his heart breaking into pieces. Damn, he was at the brim of crying, but he didn't want to spill his tears in front of Kaname and make him feel more unworthy than he already was.

''Sorry, Kaname. I promise I won't ever come in front of you again.'' Zero softly spoke, and couldn't help his tears to fall one after another. Couldn't take care more of this, he turned around on his heels and left the apartment as fast as his legs could.

Before Kaname could come to his senses, Zero was already gone.

Shit! Kaname ran after Zero, but the silver-haired managed to slip away from him.

He fished his pocket to grab his mobile and dialed Zero's number. He placed his mobile against his ear and cursed when the robotic voice answered him back instead of Zero's melodic voice.

_'Zero, please don't go away. I am sorry.' _

_xxxxxx_

_Hurt and Anger_

''Oni-sama! I have good news to tell you!'' Yuki happily bounced into the room and embraced her elder brother fondly.

''What is it Yuki?" Kaname wasn't in mood to hear her sister's constant blabbering about her day.

''Guess what?" Yuki continued to quiz her dear brother with that high-pitched voice, giving Kaname a headache.

''What?" Kaname asked irritated. If she wasn't his younger sister, he would have punched her.

''Moo~ Don't be a sour puss. Anyway, Zero asked me to be his girlfriend.''

''Excuse me?" Dear, Lord, let him have heard it wrong.

''I said that Zero asked me to be his girlfriend this morning, which I agreed happily.'' Yuki chewed her lips, already imagining to make her friends jealous for having such a hot boyfriend. She snapped out from her reverie when Kaname abruptly stood up, grabbed his coat, and banged the door behind as he left. She wondered what was wrong with her brother these days, but brushed it off and went to do her Math homework.

_'Zero, how could you do this me? Making my sister your lover when I am right here for you.' _Kaname thought hurtfully. He knew it was partially his fault, but Zero didn't had to this all this!

_xxxxx_

_Doubts _

Ding Dong

Zero ignored it and buried his face deeper in the pillow.

Ding Dong, Ding Dong

When the ringing got insistent, Zero sighed annoyed, stood up from his bed, and walked sluggishly to open his door.

Zero gasped in surprise when he saw who actually was standing there. Wearing a black overcoat, with dark blue jeans and a matching black shoes was none other than Kaname himself. Out of the people he was expecting, he wasn't expecting to see Kaname here, but still it was nice seeing Kaname.

It was only week and he already started to miss the brunet. Was this one of love's affect too?

''Zero, may I come in?'' Kaname started, feeling awkward standing there in the hallway.

Zero nodded and let the other in. His face lack of any emotions, unnerving Kaname more than he was feeling.

While he made himself comfortable on the nearest couch, Zero poured tea for both of them, and handed Kaname one. Kaname smiled and thanked the other for his kindness.

So now that the atmosphere was more comfortable one, Zero decided to break it with a question, '' Kaname, why are you here?''

''Can't I visit my best friend's house and now my sister's boyfriend also?'' Kaname replied the question with a question of his own. Hiding the hurt that nagging him all day.

''Answer my question first.'' Zero growled, his mask of aloof cracking.

''Because I wanted to tell you to take care of my sister. She is a good girl and it would hurt me to see her sad if you do something wrong to hurt her.'' Kaname lied smoothly, his eyes intensely locked with the violet ones.

''This is what you came to say?" Zero broke away from his gaze and directed his attention on the picture beside him. He wished Kaname would be angry at him for dating his sister. Shout at him, but still nothing of those two happened. He was hopeless. Zero's ears perked up in interest as Kaname continued with his husky voice.

''No. My real reason to come here is to tell you that I can't stop thinking about you. Everyday I mourn of the day you left without hearing my reply. It pains me to see you are my sister's boyfriend and I have no chance with you. The reason is because, Zero Kiryuu, I love you.'' Kaname finished in one breath, panting as the lack of oxygen made itself known to him. He blushed adorable as Zero scrutinized him openly.

''Are you telling the truth?" Zero inquired, hardly believing his ears. The nod he received answered to the only doubt he had, but there was this tiny-winy problem...

''So what about Yuki? I don't want to hurt her...'' Zero trailed off as Kaname glared holes on him. He didn't like Yuki that way, but he still cared for her. After all, she was like a younger sister to him.

''Fine then! You can choose Yuki! I will just lay down, take my jacket off, unbutton my shirt,'' Kaname peeled the jacket off him, threw it down and unbutton his shirt half-way, ''then I will take off my pants,'' the brunet kicked his shoes off and illustrated his statement as he slowly, teasingly unzipped his pants and threw it down with his other clothing, revealing tempting skin to hungry eyes, ''and wait until Ichiru comes to claim me. Its only fair for me to get your brother while you get my sister. Isn't it, Ze-chan?''

Kaname, now in his shirt, boxers, and white socks, drawled before deliberately ignoring Zero all together, annoying the sliver-haired.

''You little tease.'' Zero growled as he possessively hovered on Kaname's lithe body. Ichiru can't have Kaname because the brunet is his only. To Hell with Yuki. He wants Kaname. The older boy is the only person he earns for and he is going to have him tonight whether the other wants it or not.

''You are mine. You hear me!"

Kaname yelped when Zero nipped his ear, and his hand started to roam against the smooth chest. As he found the small bud, he pinched and twirled it between his fingers, earning him moans and gasps as reward.

''Kaname, how about we continue this in our bedroom?'' Before Kaname could even answer, Zero licked his lips and grabbed Kaname in a bridal style and strode to his bedroom. When he reaches his bedroom, he locks the door, throws Kaname down on his large bed, kisses him passionately, takes off the black boxers to reveal things he would have never imagined seeing, and has his evil way with the brunet.

_'Tonight will be a long night.'_ Zero bemusedly thought.

_xxxxxx_

_Love_

''Zero, I think we should tell Yuki together. She is a very understanding person, but could be violent sometimes. So if tell her our love story, she might understand.'' Kaname said and placed a small peck on the other's lips. He loves his dear sister very much, but his love to Zero is greater than anything in the world.

''Okay.''

''And I don't want any girl (or boy) to be close to you. Now that you are _my_ lover, you should know I am very possessive.'' As of to prove his point, he snuggled closer to his lover, wrapping a possessive arm around Zero. Now that Zero is his lover, he won't have any one near Zero, lest they encounter his wrath.

Shaking his head to clear of his dark thoughts, Kaname let his mind travel to their previous activities were so intense. He could still feel the pleasure raking his body. Oh, dear, the thing Zero does with his tongue down there was pleasurable beyond words.

''As you wish, babe.'' Zero lovingly kissed the top of Kaname's head and wrapped his arms around the lithe form of his lover. His lover is just so adorable without even knowing,

Kaname blushed at his new given nickname, but decided to stay silent. A yawn escaped from him and he decided to say those precious words before sleep overtook him.

''I love you, Zero.'' Kaname sleepily confessed and felt his eyelids getting heavier...

''Love you back.'' Zero smiled at the now snoring brunet. How drastically their relationship changed, in a good way, of course.

First they were best friends and now they were lovers. He never thought Kaname would love him back. But fate always isn't bad. Its sometime does great things, and he thanks fate for having such a sweet lover as Kaname.

Kaname would have also thanked fate if he was awake to the living world.

_Friendship, touches, hurt, anger, and doubts leads to love that is greater than simple crush. Love is that you trust the person, would do anything for the person, know that person is with you through thick and thin, isn't afraid to be seen with you, and make sure they treat you right._

This situation is where the love is unbreakable; Zero and Kaname will love each other the rest of their lives no matter what lays on their path.

**~The End~**

* * *

><p><em>Oh~ I hope this didn't suck~ Its my first time writing in this style!:)<em>****

_Review?~ It would be great if you did!:)_**  
><strong>


End file.
